Desastre Sentimental
by CarmenKane3
Summary: Sinopsis: Expresar lo que se siente nunca había tenido tantas consecuencias. Pero por ello, tantas cosas pueden pasar gracias a un pequeño desastre sentimental.


Disclaimer: No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro) Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan. Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

Era 17 de agosto del 2013.

Poco más de 100 chicos y chicas habíamos venido al campamento de siempre.

El campamento mestizo.

Cada noche por costumbre, nos reuníamos todos en una fogata. Donde algunos tocaban instrumentos, otros cantaban y otros solo comían y disfrutaban del show.

Esta noche no era la excepción. Porque igual que siempre, todos estaban en la fogata menos yo. Mi excusa para esto sería que no hace menos de 1 mes el motivo más importante que tenía para estar presente, se hizo demasiado incómodo y doloroso en otro aspecto para mí.

Y sí. Una chica es la razón de todo esto. Pero la cosa, es que NO es cualquier chica. Al menos no para mí. Eso hablando de lo doloroso.

Lo incomodo, es que mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¿Como celebrarlo cuando ni siquiera estas de ánimo para hacerlo?

Ahora que sí que estaba en una buena.

Pero volvamos un poco en el tiempo a donde todo se torció.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Ahora 12 de julio era un día especial._

_Hoy era el cumpleaños de Annabeth._

_Y no solo hablaba de eso._

_Annabeth desde hace poco menos de un año, me había removido demasiados sentimientos en el interior como para decir que era algo meramente platónico._

_Pero al pasar el tiempo había confirmado que no._

_Ella me gustaba. Annabeth Chase me gustaba y me había enamorado de ella._

_"Estaba idiotizado por ella" eso me habían dicho mi amigos. Sin ánimo de ofenderme. Ha._

_Dado que yo era un "imbécil" en esos temas había pedido consejos a mis amigos, quienes llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía que declararle mis sentimientos a Annabeth._

_Pero por el lado de las chicas, habían dicho que si lo hacía, que lo hiciera con estilo. Lo que quería decir, romance, detalles y sorpresas. Y me esforcé solo, por lo que todos simplemente se limitaron a asentir, sonreír y desearme suerte._

_Así que tenía un plan de 3 fases._

_Fase 1: Preparar las cosas para la mini-cena que tenía planteada y tener el lugar arreglado._

_Fase 2: Comprar el regalo de Annabeth._

_Fase 3: Invitar a Annabeth._

_La fas ya estaban hechas._

_Y por ello solo le había dejado una nota en su cabaña. Para continuar con la tercera y ultima fase._

_Hola:_

_Sé que hoy como todos los días, tienes cosas que hacer y yo también._

_Parece que hoy, no será un día común y corriente._

_Hoy es un día especial e importante. Eh?_

_Me gustaría en serio compartir aunque sea una parte de hoy contigo para pasar un buen rato, tanto tu y yo juntos. Y aunque sé que no seré yo quien acapare tu día, o al menos por un buen rato. Por lo que con un poco de tu tiempo, estaría más que contento._

_Y si te llegara a interesar verme, te esperare junto con una sorpresa donde el lago (que alguna vez comentaste que te gusto) a las 10. Si es que puedes llegar, cosa que espero._

_Percy._

_Así que había estado nervioso desde entonces cosa que empeoro cuando los chicos de su cabaña y de algunas otras organizaron una enorme fiesta. Llena de comida, bebida, adornos y regalos, cosa que comparado con lo que yo tenía preparado era un fiasco._

_Había ido, sí. Me divertí, más o menos. Me quede por mucho, no._

_Me había ido de ahí para preparar los últimos detalles de mi sorpresa. Estaba con mi mejor ropa, quitando de lado el esmoquin que tenía en mi casa, porque sería demasiado para algo en el bosque. ¿Cierto?_

-¿_Percy?-escuche que me llamo Annabeth lo que me saco de mi mente y me hizo correr hacia ella con una venda en las manos._

_-Eh! Hola, ¿como estas?-pregunte rodeándola por la espalda para ponerle la venda_

_-Bien pero podría estar mejor si me digieras como porque me acabas de vendar, ah y lo de la notita en mi cabaña-pregunto sonando molesta pero sonriente_

_-Oh! ¿Eso? No es nada solo es para que mi sorpresa mantenga su sorpresividad-dije levantándola en el aire y cargándola_

_Camino que fue algo corto porque eran apenas 5 metros._

_No la solté hasta que todo estaba en su lugar y fue cuando la deje de pie y "corrí" hasta mi lugar._

_-!¿Me puedo quitar la venda?!-pregunto haciendo un extraño baile como a punto de caerse._

_-SI!-grite y fue cuando se quitó la venda._

_Pude verla de mucha mejor manera._

_Annabeth era una rara combinación de rubia, bronceada, atlética, con unos hermosos ojos grises tormentosos y una gran inteligencia. Como si todo el tiempo analizara su alrededor._

_Estaba hermosa. Era "sencillamente" un vestido verde corto con algo de brillo en él, además de que ella puesto en el la resaltaba como una estrella, una con brillo y vida propia. Hermosa y singular._

_Y ver la expresión que tenía ahora al ver lo que había hecho me sobre encantó. Estaba boquiabierta, sonriendo y con los ojos brillosos por lo que me parecieron lágrimas. Era algo un poco rebosante para lo que creía yo que era simple._

_Sabía que a las chicas les gustaba el romance. Y aunque no todas eran iguales, por lo menos esperaba que a Annabeth llegara a gustarle. Sería un bonus._

_-¿Te gusto? ¿O es muy sencillo?-pregunte nervioso acercándome a ella y sentándonos en una manta que había puesto antes._

_-Es hermoso y muy detallista de tu parte Percy. ¿Porque has hecho todo esto?-me pregunto viéndome con algo de duda escrita en sus ojos_

_-Bueno hoy hay luna llena, es verano, me encanta comer en el bosque….-empecé diciendo hasta que veía su cara de incrédula-…además de que según me entere por ahí…es tu cumpleaños!-respondí sonriéndole divertido y meneando las cejas._

_Cosa que según ella siempre hacia cuando me quería hacer el tonto._

_-Gracias-me dijo_

_-Sí, ahora a comer-anuncie y así empezó._

_Con algo de su música y mi música favorita._

_Había traído de todo un poco. De mi comida favorita azul como de su comida favorita de tipo buffet. Claro que de manera de que hubiera lugar para el postre._

_Al paso de la noche no solo íbamos comiendo o escuchando música sino que también hablamos._

_Y descubrí que éramos ligeramente diferentes, pero al diablo con eso._

_Al platicar era todo genial, yo la escuchaba y ella a mí._

_Me gustaba la manera en que brillaban los ojos de Annabeth al hablar de su pasión por la arquitectura y construir algo que durara de por vida, de su gusto por leer más sobre historia que sobre cualquier otra cosa, de que prefería más estar sola con un libro que rodeada de gente._

_Teníamos una rara conexión pero a mí me gustaba._

_-Y ahora el postre-le dije sacando un pequeño pastelillo azul_

_-Oh no, creo que ya no podría comer nada mas-dijo Annabeth mirándome como cachorrito._

_-Anda, tiene una velita para que pidas un deseoooo-recordé meneando el panquesito hasta que ella lo tomo, soplo la vela y le dio un mordisco_

_-Um, sí que…valió la pena-reconoció terminándose lo que le quedaba_

_-Me alegra, ven-pedí ofreciéndole mi mano atrayéndola hacia mi cuando se levantó y acompasando su paso con el mío para ir al ritmo de Somebody Out There de A Rocket To The Moon._

_Era de los pocos momentos que uno puede llamar perfectos. Tal vez era porque sentía la cabeza de Annabeth recargada en mi hombro, sus brazos alrededor de mí y la tranquilidad absoluta del lugar._

_-¿Percy?-me llamó obligándome a separarme un poco_

_-Sí, ¿que paso?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos_

_-Es que…me preguntaba ¿porque haces todo esto?-inquirió viéndome de la manera en que solía hacerla en busca de un respuesta, como siempre que no sabía algo._

_Pero no le respondí. No al menos de la manera en que debería de haberlo hecho con palabras._

_Y no sé si fui yo o si fue ella, pero de alguna manera la distancia que había entre nosotros dejo de existir._

_Y pasó. Mejor de lo que imagine. Pasó. La bese._

_Sentí sus labios contra los míos, y aunque al principio tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, solo me deje llevar._

_Mis manos la recorrieron hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto, justo en su cintura al tiempo que ella movía sus brazos para tomarme de la nuca y ahí enredar sus dedos entre mi cabello. Lo que afianzo el agarre y termino de eliminar el poco espacio que había entre los dos._

_Fue como si sus labios y los míos encajaran perfectamente así como estábamos, en medio de un inocente, tierno y delicado beso._

_Que fue por mucho la mejor sensación de mi vida._

_El mejor momento._

_El mejor recuerdo._

_Que duro un segundo solamente, pero a veces para siempre es solo un segundo*, y quería creer que al menos este beso y las sensaciones que me hizo sentir duraron tanto._

_Y bueno…se preguntaran que paso después? Dejen que les diga._

_Ella se separó de mí y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se lo dije._

_-Porque me gustas es por lo que hice todo esto Annabeth, porque me gustas y porque…no puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eliges quien te lo hace, y yo te he elegido a ti-confesé mirándola nervioso_

Y aquí era donde ella lloraba de felicidad, brincaba y me abrazaba de regreso confesándome que sentía lo mismo, para volver a besarme y dar inicio a una nueva historia. NO paso eso.

_Lo que sucedió, fue que ella…_

_-Oh! Percy yo…-empezó por decir pero por algo que desconozco, se lo ahorro y salió corriendo, solo dándome oportunidad de correr unos pocos pasos para quedarme estático y decir su nombre al aire._

_-Espera!… ¿Annabeth?-la llame aun sabiendo que no me respondería_

_Pero me había arriesgado aun sabiendo los riesgos._

_No solo me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada, porque aunque por fuera estuviera entero por dentro sentía caer en pedazos lo que quedaba de mis ilusiones y de paso de mi corazón._

_Claro, aun no sabia si esto quedaría así y aquí._

_Porque a veces perder a alguien que te importa puede hacerte aún más daño, que el que te rechacen por querer algo más_

_Pero al menos por ahora estaba sumergido en mi propio desastre sentimental._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

Hola.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

Este es mi primer fic Percabeth, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

Creo que ha estado largo, pero me pareció necesario hacerlo porque más corto simplemente no me parecía bien pero bueno.


End file.
